


Put a Ring On It aka My Big Fat Avengers Wedding

by juvjuvychan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvjuvychan/pseuds/juvjuvychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve love each other very, very much.  So much they've decided to get married.  Unfortunately for them the Avengers also love them both very, very much.  They're really excited Sam and Steve are getting married.  crack/fluff 616/mcu combo hash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ring On It aka My Big Fat Avengers Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Samsteve wedding fic that I wrote forever ago and completely forgot about whoops but it's all edited (well by me so expect mistakes still doh!) now so I'm posting. It's a modge-podge of 616 and MCU I borrowed a lot of things from MCU (like how Sam/Steve met, them searching for Bucky, Steve's relationship with Nat) but it also has a heavy 616-tilt to it too. So expect lots of comic book namedrops have any questions drop me a line. There's a more in-depth AN in the Ao3 version.

Planning a wedding turned out to be a lot like planning an infiltration into a heavily guarded HYDRA facility but with more work and less bullets flying.

“This bites,” Sam says, emphasizing his aggravation by taking a harsh dramatic bite of his sandwich. Steve wipes the crumbs from his chin delicately with a teasing smile. Sam licks his thumb in retaliation which a couple years would have made Steve blush red and glance awkwardly at their guests. Now he just smacks his thumb into Sam’s teeth revealing in his fiances laugh. Their getting married, they’ve been together for years - as partners, best friends, boyfriends, and now - the time for shyness has long since passed. Also it’s Pepper and Tony, and Steve’s never met anyone as shameless as Tony or as unshy in a classy blunt sort of way as Pepper. 

They're sitting in the brand new kitchen Tony installed with Reed’s help after a recent Doom attack on the Tower. Reed only begrudgingly helped because Johnny had accidentally led Doom to the Tower - on accident scouts honor promise Cap. 

Steve didn’t believe him for a second. The shiny chrome top that is smooth without the well-worn scratches of their previous used kitchen stares back at them between the scattering of the strange combination of tech and old fashion paper products. Pepper has two pens behind both ears. One for her Stark tablet, and the other a blue ink ball point that glides smooth on her yellow lined legal pad. Tony sits next to her fiddling with blue lit images of their chosen venue muttering to himself as he takes a cup of coffee from Pepper’s hands without looking. 

These are their wedding planners. Even though both Sam and Steve said they didn’t need - or want - them. But Tony being Tony couldn’t let Sam and Steve plan their own wedding. It clashed with his need to be in control of his friends affairs. He's hadn’t really even helped with the planning, Steve observed after all these months. It was more Tony throwing out random lavish ideas while Pepper and JARVIS did the heavy lifting. After a while Steve and Sam gave up and let Tony chose the damn venue. 

“Sammy you are far too grouchy for a man about to chain himself to a dinosaur.” The grin Tony gives Steve is shameless and teasing. Steve flicks a well aimed piece of bread at him.

Tony grunts as it hits right between his eyes. He sends Steve a withering glare that only makes Steve smile innocently in response. Sam chuckles at their antics, rolling his shoulders back in a way that makes Steve's breath catch in his throat. Even after all this time together the little things Sam does still get him. The curve of his smile in the morning just as they wake up. How he laughs so hard he starts to snort through his nose. The way his fingers play in the light or handle his wings so beautiful Steve’s hands twitch for a pencil hoping to catch the moment on paper. 

“That's abuse you know,” Tony says still rubbing the spot as if it's really going to bruise. “I briefly studied law once. That’s unwanted contact.” Tony squints a glare at Steve. “I could sue.” Pepper elbows him. “Ow! Pep!” Tony whines eyes wide with betrayal. “Why am I getting beat up? It's my money funding this event.” Tony says rubbing his side where Pepper jabbed him with a childish pout. 

Steve rolls his eyes, “it wouldn't be an event if you'd just let us do it our way.” Steve had wanted a moderate, quiet event with just him, Sam, and their close friends in a small church and no fuss.

Tony scoffs, “you're idea of a wedding wasn't even a wedding it was a hoe down at a retirement home.”

“Stark I'm gonna ask you very politely to stop insulting my fiance.” And gosh if that doesn't make Steve's face split in two and warmth that matched the sunrise on a new day rose in his chest. Steve leans over planting a firm kiss on Sam's own smiling lips. Steve feels Sam’s hand smoothing down the hair on the back of Steve's neck using his nails to scratch with just the right amount of pressure. A shiver passes between them as Steve tilts his head to deepen the kiss. When they pull away they're both a little out of breath and Steve knows his face has a healthy hue of pink.

They smile at each other; warm and cotton soft. 

“That was one of the grossest things I've ever seen,” Tony comments, “and I live with the Hulk.”

Pepper smacks Tony on the arm, “I think it's very sweet. Don't you think it's sweet JARVIS?” Pepper asks continuing her furious scribbling.

“Heartbreakingly so, ma'am.”

Tony purses his lips at Pepper leaning into her side, “I can be sweet Pep, you make it sound like I'm never sweet to you.”

“Oh yes Tony it was very sweet of you to not show up to dinner.” Pepper says never taking her eyes off her work. “Again.

Tony dismisses her with a wave of his hand, “that was forever ago.”

“Actually sir I believe it was just this week.”

“Betrayer,” Tony grumbles.

“These people are the ones planning our wedding,” Sam says awed or disturbed Steve can't really tell. He rests his head on Sam's shoulder closing his eyes as Sam continues stroking the hair on the back of his neck soothingly.

“Yup.”

“This is going to be a disaster.” Steve chuckles his fingers twisting them into Sam's.

“Probably.”

 

*

 

The hair on Steve's arms begins to stand up as he backs into the wall. His eyes dart around looking for potential exits but they're all blocked. Steve wonders whether or not he can jump high enough to reach the vent to his upper left and climb through when Tony blasts it with his repulsors.

“Now that just seems unnecessary.” Steve says dryly sighing as he turns towards his two captors. 

“No what's unnecessary is how long you're taking with giving us an answer Cap.” Beside him Bucky's crossing his arms his metal prosthetic pulsing as if ready to go into battle. They both watch him with matching unimpressed glares as Steve sweats.

“It's not that easy, you're both really swell and all,” Steve begins only to be cut off by Bucky's sharp tongue.

“Cut the 1940's aw shucks routine Steve, and tell Stark you're choosing me.” Bucky says tone knife sharp cutting straight through Steve’s bs like always. Steve sighs again wishing Sam was here to take care of these two for him. 

Tony makes a strangled sound like a cat whose tail’s been stepped on, “excuse me RoboCop but last I checked I was best friend status numbah one.” Tony holds up his pointer finger and shoves it in Bucky's face. Steve can see the twitch in Bucky's jaw. Even Tony seems to sense the danger as he pulls his finger back quickly clutching it to his chest

“Please, you're third tier status at best Stark,” Bucky snorts unattractively. Tony has the same look on his face when Jonah Jameson called him an unfashionable, fence hopping, hack playing superhero in a tin can.

“I could disable your arm in ten seconds flat Barnes.”

“Like to see you try Stark,” Bucky growls as they begin circling each other like backyard cats fighting over the right to mate with a female cat in heat. Steve realizes his the lady cat and sighs at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Guys come on,” he tries only to be shut down by matching poisonous glares. Steve throws his hands up, “fine kill each other, that'll solve all of my problems anyway.” 

Bucky chuckles with a mean smirk on his face, “Stark doesn't stand a chance.” He cracks his neck and Steve feels like he really is back in the 50s with all this male posturing. 

“That's what you'd like to think.” Tony says widening his stance the armor rippling just beneath his skin. 

“Then lets go, you and me, winner gets to the title.” Bucky challenges bringing his arms up. Tony answers liquid metal armor forming over his skin in gold and red. Maybe now Steve can reach that air vent while they're distracted with killing each other over him.

“Can't fight me without your tin suit?”

“Well we can't all be genetically tortured super assassins.” Tony quips as the armor flutters into place around his body. Steve's always admired the art of it, but right now he's like to admire the inside of that air vent.

“Yeah some of us have real issues that don't involve our daddy.” Tony almost shoots off a repulsor blast for the comment when a well timed electric needle plants itself between them. A small thud gracefully echos from behind them as a woman saunters into view.

“Hey boys.” Natasha says with that twist of a smile she uses whenever she's about to play someone like a flute. “Sorry to disappoint but I've already called dibs.” She pats Steve's shoulder leaning against his side as she says 'dibs.' Bucky's face takes on a light flush while the eyes of Tony’s armor pulse at her darkly.

“You can't—”

“I already,” her eyes become narrow and hooded, “called dibs.” Tony backs away quickly and Steve imagines his face is probably pale white underneath the armor. Bucky, beside him, looks completely besotted.

“Looks like I got myself the title of best man.” Natasha smirks mischievously. Later when they're alone Steve asks her why she came in through the air vent of all places.

“Gotta make a dramatic entrance Rogers.” A move she no doubt learned from Fury. Then she grins him with all teeth and says, “plus did you see their faces?”

 

*

 

Sam and Steve decide to have their bachelor party together because Steve has seen The Hangover with the Avengers one to many times and is honestly afraid Clint and Tony would lose Sam if given the chance. Sam hadn't even argued.

“You're friends are fucked out Steve,” Sam had said once when they were alone at his place cuddled up in bed after a long mission. “And I don't mean in a way that I can help. I mean in a 'why do white people do the things they do' kinda way.”

Steve can't even argue as he watches Tony try to get Rhodey to show everyone his stripper moves and Clint complains about a very distinct lack of strippers, and Thor asks what strippers are, and Bruce shifts around uncomfortably. Thank goodness Wanda, Natasha, Jan, and Carol opted out of this one. Sam hadn’t invited Luke, Misty, Colleen, Danny mostly because - according to Luke - there was many white people which never meant good things for him and his heroes of hire. Steve had asked why Danny was included in that since he was white. 

Luke had just smirked patting Danny’s shoulders with the kind of possessiveness and familiarity that came from years of being together and said, “Danny’s had plenty black in him, he’s good.” Steve thought that meant his relationship with Misty, but Misty was with Colleen now, and given the looks Jess and Luke gave Danny - and Danny returned heatedly - Steve just wasn’t going to ask. 

“What kind of bachelor party doesn't have strippers?” Clint asks for the uptenth time. Steve pinches the bridge of his nose feeling all of the old man they tease him of being.

“Why would we need strippers?” Steve points out motioning between him and Sam.

“Why wouldn't you?” Clint retorts chugging back his drink. “It's not like you two don't get it up for ladies too.”

Steve sighs sinking into the overly cushiony coach of the club Tony rented out for them. An entire club just for them to sit around and watch as he tried to torture Rhodey. What a night.

“Clint,” Sam says reaching over to massage Steve's neck with talented fingers, “I'm beginning to see why you get smacked in the face a lot by women.” Steve relaxes into those fingers as he laughs at the choked off cough Clint gives in response.

“I'll have you know women love me!”

“Are you kidding? Women hate you cause you're a suck ass.” Steve jumps at the very feminine voice behind them only to come face-to-face with a young woman with pale white skin, and long back hair pushed back by a purple headband. “I’m the only one who still likes you.” She says with an affectionate smirk. 

“Kate?” Clint sputters out jumping from his chair and dropping his drink.

“Clint you invited a minor!?” Steve says aghast and angry.

“Is this the stripper of which you all spoke of?” Thor asks eyeing Kate up and down with wonder, curiosity and a bright, friendly smile. 

“For once this is not my fault.”

*

“I know you have no family left alive Rogers,” Fury says coughing awkwardly in his hand. Steve cuts him off at the chase.

“You don't have to walk me down the aisle Sir.”

“Oh thank god.”

*

They're out shopping for tuxedos when Sharon asks, “tell me about how you proposed again.” Steve fakes a put-out sigh as he picks through the racks. Truth is he loves recounting every moment of his proposal. 

“I'm pretty sure I've told you a good couple times now Sharon.” The smile she gives him is both pleading and cunning, like she knows she'll get what she wants, but she'll ask sweetly anyway just for him. “You're a menace,” and he recounts the story to her once again.

He started off by taking Sam out to dinner for once since it's usually the other way around. Steve was still going through his early list of places to see and things to eat that had to be postponed when they went to search for Bucky. Sam had been a great help throughout it all. Steve's pretty sure Hibachi and Steaks and Shakes fries and milkshakes are some of the best things he'd ever eaten. But there was one place Steve wanted to take Sam to, an old burger shop that had been around when he was a kid and was still owned by the same family though in a different part of New York now.

The dinner had been excellent, with Sam dressed in a dark red shirt that made his eyes pop and smile glow. Steve loved Sam's smile. The small gap in his teeth and the way his entire face light up muscles stretching out into fine laugh lines and the cute crinkles around his brown eyes. A sort of happiness that radiated so strongly it took over his entire presence. A warm glow that Steve knew he wanted to bask in for the rest of his life. 

They had held hands on the table in plain view of everyone and anyone. Sometimes they got looks, calculated cold ones that if they belonged to people who were either braver or stupider would have caused a stir. For Steve, well he didn't much care. It was such a switch from back in his day. One of the best improvements of this century, being able to hold his guy's hand without much worry.

After dinner Steve had taken Sam back to the place where they first met. They walked around the monuments for a bit, hand in hand. Sam entwining his fingers with Steve's loving the closeness of it, the intimacy the action spoke of. Steve would blush still when Sam did it, he even blushed sometimes when he did it himself. Steve wouldn't give it up for the world though. The soft, warm feeling of Sam's hand in his. The strong set of his shoulders pressed against Steve's own. Sam's laugh as they joked around and talked about past mission blunders or the happenings in Avengers Tower.

Steve tugged Sam's hands to his lips kissing his knuckles lightly. Sam peered up at him with warm, curious eyes.

“On your left,” Steve said quietly slipping the ring onto Sam's finger. 

“And that, kids, is how I proposed to Sam Wilson.” Steve jokes as him and Sharon check out. Sharon coos on cue her blue eyes just a side misty.

“Sorry, sorry,” she says as they walk out the store with their findings. “It's just that,” she wipes the moistness from her eyes away before staring at Steve, “Aunt Peggy would be so happy for you.”

Steve chuckles and swipes his own eyes clear.

 

*

 

“So can I invite my friends?” Kate asks as she shoots a well aimed arrow at an AIM agent firing a ray gun of some kind at them that disintegrates anything it hits.

“Now's not really the best time—” Steve starts only to be cut off by Clint's firm no.

“Wasn't asking you loser.” Kate snips smiling as she shoots another arrow; taking out an agent behind Clint who grumbles gratefully. Natasha is inside with Pietro and Wanda taking out the leader while Tony dismantles the bomb on the roof with Storm’s help. Steve is holding down the fort with new recruits Wasp and Ant-Man as Clint marks the perimeter. Kate just tagged along because according to her Clint is useless without her. Steve can't really argue the fact.

“You can't come to the wedding Kate so why would your friends be able to come?” Kate rolls her eyes as Wasp buzzes around her head.

“Now you're just being rude Clint.” Wasp chirps and Steve really needs to have a talk with them about using first names over the comm link. “Katie here deserves to invite her friends after all the help she's given you.”

“H-help?” Clint sputters insulted. “She just showed up one day and butted in!”

“And saved your sorry ass while she was at it,” Tony comments over the link.

“Avengers focus,” Steve says punching out an AIM agent with quick efficiency. Wasp apologizes with all the sincerity of a new recruit trying to earn their keep on a team, while Clint grumbles some more, and Tony continues to tease him gleefully. When all is said and done the bomb is safely in pieces and the AIM members are taken into custody.

“Kate,” Steve says patting her shoulder suddenly feeling like an old man, “you can bring your friends.”

She fist bumps in the air and Clint groans making it all worth it in Steve's eyes.

 

*

 

“Tony,” Steve hisses as he glances across the huge ballroom. “I don't even know half these people.”

Tony appears completely at ease surrounded by an array of people dressed to the nines and all looking more expensive than need be. It was a wedding not a diplomatic event.

“You don't know Jan? She's on the team Cap,” he nudges his elbow into Steve's ribs, “not losing your memory in your old age are you? Sam the Bunny to your Hugh?” Tony teases and Steve shoves him gently enough that he loses his footing and drops his softdrink. The forlorn look on Tony's face is well worth it.

“You totally deserved that man,” Sam says appearing at Steve's side and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Steve smiles happily at him. “I don't know half these people either,” he glances over the crowd. “But my folks seem to be having a good time.” At their mention he waves to his starstruck parents as they talk to T'Challa, and Namor, who—Steve is glad to say—put on some pants for the wedding. He's still completely shirtless, but Sam's mother doesn't seem to mind too much. “It's been a good wedding yeah?” Sam asks tugging at Steve's sleeve just a side shy.

Steve curls his hand around Sam's neck pulling him in close. Sam's breath ghosts over Steve's lips and chin as Steve nuzzles their noses together.

“Yeah,” he says soft and intimate.

“Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around, cake now.” Steve and Sam glare at Clint who has the decency to look contrite as Wanda and Monica Rambeau glare at him.

Natasha stands there with a camera and a huge smile plastered on her face as she takes pictures of them cutting the cake. Behind her Bucky—who ended up being Sam's best man and kept sending Tony smug grins all evening—darts between beaming proudly at them and swooning over Natasha. Steve thinks they might have another wedding on their hands once Bucky gets his act together.

As they feed each other cake Steve spots Kate's friends in the crowd. Two boys, both white skinned, one with dark black hair, the other a sandy blond and taller hugs the former from behind. There’s two black boys doubling on both sides of a white haired boy with skin to match chatting excitedly as they watch. Finally there’s Kate, whose arm is snugly wrapped around the waist of a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair. Steve observes and thinks, those children are their future and he couldn't be more proud.

Then Sam shoves cake in his face.

“You're gonna pay for that,” Steve says as their friends laugh around them and Steve knows Nat took about twenty pictures of that moment alone. 

“Bring it,” Sam challenges swiping some cake off Steve's chin and licking his finger clean all the while his eyes gleam with intent. Steve swallows. Sam plays dirty but Steve knows how to play this game.

He shoves cake in Sam's face right back, then tugs him in close by the tie while Sam's choking out laughter and cake when Steve takes a big lick along his cheek. Tasting frosting, sugar, and skin melt on his tongue. Steve licks his lips shiny and smirks.

“So that's how it is?”

“Oh that's how it is,” Steve pulls Sam in close and kisses the rest of the cake off his mouth. A camera flashes brightly, but neither of them notice. 

 

*

 

The bed bounces as they flop down; the ache of the day's excitement and a long ride to the hotel wearing them down.

“I'm so tired,” Sam mumbles stretching his arms out as he removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Steve shifts on the bed watching him with heated eyes.

“Not too tired I hope.” Sam eyes him and Steve gulps a bit roughly at the simmering stare Sam gives him in answer.

“For you,” he says climbing over Steve, arms bracketing him in on either side, “never.” They kiss, a mess of tongue, gasps, groans, and hands in every which way. Steve hears the snap of buttons tearing from their clothes, and the scratch of zippers being pulled down. He feels the slide of skin against skin as Sam's chest presses against his own. The taste of Sam's skin as Steve mouths his neck and sucks as his hands dig into the muscles of Sam's back. Steve's lost in Sam, Sam, Sam.

Sam who pulls back with a heavy groan leaving Steve light headed and disoriented.

“Wha?”

“Wait, wait,” Sam breathes out, voice heavy, and damn if that isn't one of the sexist sounds Steve's ever heard. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Sam if this is followed by 'in my pants' I'm calling this whole thing off now.” Sam shakes his head laughing. He tugs on Steve's hand toying with Steve's fingers. Which Steve is usually a sucker for but he really wants to get back to what they're suppose to be doing on their honeymoon right about now. Then Sam pulls off Steve's wedding ring and Steve feels naked and cold without it. He peers up at Sam alarmed but Sam just smiles at him gentle and reassuring.

“Look,” he says sliding up to Steve's side against the beds backboard. Steve peers in closely at the ring and when the light catches he sees it.

“Sam,” he whispers his throat closing up. “On your left, forever and always,” Steve reads aloud voice just a side scratchy as he touches the engraving carefully, as if it could disappear if handled too roughly. “That's,” Steve chokes out a wet chuckle, “that's so cheesy.”

Sam places his ring back on his rightfully finger, “but it's true,” he places Steve's hand right on his heart. “We're connected by our souls.” He says it with such sincerity it's more of a fact that a romantic statement. Steve nods once eyes still shining wetly.

“Lets start forever right now.”

Sam snorts, “where have you been? Forever started the moment I met you.”

“Sounds about right.” Steve says and then cuts Sam off with a kiss. They've got forever for talking, right now, Steve wants to enjoy his honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Bishop is Clint's partner in the comics. The kids with her are the Young Avengers except for Jonas and Cassie (lol nate who?). Yes I totally implied some Amierkate there, Billy/Teddy, and a shout-out to my girl Kim with some Eli/Tommy/David. 
> 
> Storm was a member of the Avengers and I wanted to include that here cause the Avengers really need some poc on their team. I wanted to imply some Storm/Thor loving cause I otp those two but they didn't fit unfortunately. 
> 
> Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Misty Knight, and Colleen Wing were all members of a team/group called Heroes for Hire. Jessica is married to Luke but the Jess/Luke/Danny otp3 is canon man don't tell me otherwise. Oh and I adore Misty/Colleen so I needed to include that too what. But in canon Misty and Danny dated for a while. 
> 
> Also since this has a lot of 616 Tony doesn't drink alcohol only softdrinks! I think that's all the big name drops I mentioned.


End file.
